Enough is never enough
by kakashi kid 27
Summary: Naruto is dead and his son is out to get revenge but first he needs to learn to control his powers correctly for that he needs a special eye that only his sensei has
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I don't own naruto or anything related to naruto if I owned the series I would probably be arrested for all the ways I would make people die or be tortured so take these kind words into consideration before you read the story…Some events or scenes in this story may be too graphic for anyone who has ever lived and is not to be read by parents or senior citizens in order to prevent heart attack or slow painful death please talk to your doctor or someone who has served in world war 2 before reading this story thanks for taking this into consideration enjoy the story rate and comment please.

?

Naruto sat there as the entire village sat and waited for his speech. He was never much for speaking in public and now that he was hokage it was even worse. The reason behind that was because he wanted to be the best hokage that ever lived. One little mess up or embarrassment would send him all the way to the worst, at least in his mind it did. He had to make this perfect and he would. His matter to discus was the string of gruesome murders where the victims arms and legs were mangled like they had been eaten by some sort of monster. He hadn't been to interested with this case until he found the old hokage and his former sensei dead . He could remember his blood run cold as he heard the words leave sakuras lips

'Hatake,Kakashi' . He could have never believed anyone or anything would get

The best of kakashi , if it did it had to be skilled and other

Problem was that ever since he had heard the bad news he had felt these

Horrible chest pains. Now is the time he thought. His mouth opened but

Nothing came out he felt a knife slip around around his throat and cut it. He

Felt himself fall lifelessly to the floor as his eyes closed to death.

He shoved the doors open as he ran inside the hospital. Takaya

Knew his dad couldn't be dead. He was the hokage for christs sake!

He couldn't be dead. He started to think as he ran to the room maybe

Someone hired a killer or a hitman. No don't think like that he told

Himself don't think like that. He walked in catching his breath as he

Did he saw his dad, limp with death beside the bed stood takayas'

Sensei yushi hatake the son of his dads famous teacher. Yushi looks

Like his dad did ,even the mask and tilted headband , thought takaya

As he caught his breath. Yushi looked at him and takaya thought he

Saw a tear run down his face . That's when he felt his own tears come

Out . He would be living with his sensei now because his mother had

Died while giving birth to him. Now the tears were like a waterfall

Pouring all of his bottled up emotions down his teenage face. Now who

Would teach him how to use the fox he had inherited ? Who would

Spend time with him, who would do anything with him. Now he was an

Outcast a loner lower than a cockroach . He was dead on the inside.

He had to find who killed his dad and destroy him. His fathers death

Would not go unnoticed someone had to die! .

Takaya sat down in his room plotting his revenge. He first

Needed to learn to control his power , but how .

…...

That morning takaya went to the library. He learned that he needed a

Sharingan to control the beast like madara did in the ancient days. If

He had that eye he could let the whole beast loose and control it .

Takaya only knew one person who had that special eye , his own sensei

It was night the time to strike . He snuck into his senses's

Room. He slowly and quietly slipped a kunei knife out of the pouch and

Slid it around yushis' throat

"Ill be taking that eye of yours" , whispered takaya as he

Lifted the head band that hid the eye that he craved so much. People

Will bow to me he thought as he felt a fist hit his face and heard

The loudest noise . It sounded like a thousand birds chanting all at

The same time. Takayas ears started to bleed as he listened and he

Trembled as he as he saw yushi holding a fist full of lightning and

Charging at full speed at him.

"enough isint enough for you is it kid" , yelled yushi

"enough is never enough for me" ,chanted takaya as he powered

Up his rasengan .


	2. takaya unt

**AN: This chapter includes some of my favorite things. Revenge, injury , and violence. Of course I have to tell you I don't own naruto or anything related to naruto yada ,yada, yada ….**

The fury of the chidori and the rasengan roared as the two moves collided and bounced off of each other. Yushi lifted his headband to show his Sharingan . The blood red eye had a sort of a glow to it in the darkness of the house.

"If you want this eye so bad ill teach you how to use it correctly" , yelled yushi as he forced all of his charka to his eye. He could feel it changing after it was complete, he shoved all of his chakra twords takaya with all of his fury he tried to rip a hole right through the boys heart but he couldn't do it even if he had to the boy, no matter how bent on revenge he was is still his student. So yushi did the most reasonable thing he could think of and cut takayas spinal cord. The hoapital was gonna be a cold place for his young student , but the only way to stop the kid was to stop him from walking . The day this scheme of takaya's was over yushi would consider releasing the jutsu he placed on the kunei . That's after he fixed the giant hole in his house that is.

…...

**a few months later in the hidden leaf**

**Takaya walked beside his team mate as they chatted over a dumpling . His scar still hurt, sensei didn't have to be so harsh about the punishment. He knew he should have never been paralyzed by some stupid jutsu implanted kunei knife. The truth was that he never should lost that fight. Everyone in the village thought he was an idiot trying to fight his own sensei , he had tried to explain that he didn't know his own sensei was well known for being son of Sharingan kakashi or for being skilled and strong . He figured anyone with that many abilties would brag a little. Now they all called him a traitor a fool even after sensei told them the house was a training accident they still laughed. Even his best friends his team mates he could hear them snicker when his back was turned . No more would this happen when yushi hatake was on his pack laying in his own blood begging for mercy , it would no longer be a laughing matter would it if yushi could feel his own guts or when he felt himself die the last face he see's will be the face of his killer, me , thought takaya . At just the moment he felt tears roll down his eyes he felt a hand on his sholder.**

'**Its all right your not a fool and I know it your just confused and sad, but you cant fall to the wrath of evil in this cruel world like I did , that man that killed me did it for one reason, to get to you ,you don't understand but you play a large part in the future of this world and if you go after this man it wont go down without a hitch he took down three anbu units on his own , in the end im just telling you to let it go and live a normal life until the time comes that you just cant be normal anymore and only you will know when that is" takaya stared at the face of his dead father talking to him like he did back before he died . This couldn't be real his dad was dead , his fathers image seemed to glow a little as it faded . Even though that image was gone his fathers image was burned into takayas mind as if his dad wanted him to remember this forever . The images flashed through his head of all that had happened in past months . Nothing made sense anymore the way it had all happened and now his dad doesn't want to be avenged in any way and only he would know when to not be normal, I play an important role in the future what did it all mean. The thoughts ran through his head over and over again as he walked in the door to his house and up the stairs to his room and layed on the bed an went to sleep more quickly than usual he wasent used to a gaping hole in the wall next to his bed . Sensei really needs to fix that**

…**...**

'**The day was hot and humid in the hidden leaf today and everyone was out training in the shade except takaya. This young man was out fixing the hole that he put in the wall while he tried to fight his sensei" , announced yushi as he sat under a tree reading his book and drinking a smoothie laughingly. **

"**you could help at least a little" , groaned takaya as he nailed a board in place**

"**I am helping ,tonite when you clean out the leftovers smoothie isint on the dumping list" , said yushi with a smile.**

"**I guess I can consider that training or earning some experience points right sensei", said takaya**

"**Yep!", came from the voice below with a laugh "now get back to work"**

**Takaya climbed down the stairs after the day of slave labor of the slave driver known as yushi. **

"**WHERE IS MY XBOX 360 AT!" ,came the voice from the living room . **

"**relax its somewhere in the sand village", said takaya calmly **

"**why", asked yushi in a very sad voice**

"**I told you didn't I? maybe not anyway I sold it on eBay to buy nails and wallaper to train with today" , said takaya in a amused kind of voice**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOO YOU DIDN'T!", yelled yushi at the top of his lungs as he ran out of the living room to tackle takaya when he saved him self by saying "relax relax its in my room okay go get it"**

**Takaya thought this was the funniest thing he ever saw until he heard crashing upstairs and saw boards fall down the steps. He ran upstairs fearing that his room might have a hole In the wall as he walked in he saw his sensei struggling to fight off a man who ad just jumped through the window. **

"**GET OUT HE'S AFTER YOU LEAVE I CAN HANDLE HIM", yelled yushi as he lifted his headband . Takaya knew this man anywhere , the man who killed his father. Takaya felt his rage rise as he became overtaken by chakra . He felt red chakra flow through his veins and it felt as if he had claws and a tail . In the reflection of his bedroom mirror he could see a cloak of chakra around him. Takaya could feel the cloak protecting him in a way that made him feel communicated with the fox. He grabbed the man his sensei was struggling to fight around the throat like it was nothing. What happened next was not his doing, It was the foxes chakra and mind control forcing him along if it was him he would have ran a long time ago this was just going too far. Takaya layed the man on the ground putting his foot on the mans throat and his other on the mans chest with a RRRRIPPPP! Takaya separated the mans head from his body by ripping it off. This man was without a doubt dead Takaya had gotten his revenge Takaya heard a voice in the back of his head, his fathers voice saying "im so disappointed in you , he may have killed me but he had a wife and kids"That's when the tears started pouring out of takayas eyes he dropped to his knees sobbing**


End file.
